In the production of oil and gas from a wellbore, it is sometimes necessary to employ pumps or other apparatus deep within the well for the purpose of pumping downhole fluids such as oil and gas vertically upwards for production from the wellbore. Such fluids can be easier to pump or otherwise extract from a subterranean formation when they are heated. In other words, applying heat to a downhole fluid can reduce the viscosity of the fluid.
Subterranean wellbores may be drilled and constructed several miles below the ground or seabed. It is difficult or inconvenient to deliver electrical power to downhole equipment in such harsh environments. When the viscosity of a downhole fluid is lowered, a pump motor assembly and/or other extraction equipment located in a wellbore does not have to work as hard to remove such downhole fluid. In other words, less electrical power can be delivered to downhole extraction equipment to transport the downhole fluid to the surface.